dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elliana Walmsley
|image = Elliana S6 Headshot.jpg |caption = |title = |gender = Female |nickname = Ellie |born = June 23, 2007 |age = /10000000000-20070623/10000)}} |schoolgrade = 5th in the 2017/18 school year |height = 4' 2" (c. October 2016) |adultheight = 5' 4" |profession = Student Dancer Cheerleader (former) |affiliations = Steps On Broadway Master Ballet Academy Michelle Latimer Dance Academy (former) The Dance Movement (former) Elite Dance Academy (former) Adrenaline Crew Joffrey Ballet ALDC (former guest) Cheer Central Suns (former) |hometown = Boulder, Colorado |parents = Yolanda Walmsley (mother) Kevin Walmsley (father) |siblings = Jakeob (brother) Luke (brother) |grandparents = |friends = Alexus Oladi Areana Lopez Kendyl Fay Peyton Evans Lilliana Ketchman Brynn Rumfallo Nia Frazier Kalani Hilliker Kendall Vertes Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Maesi Caes Camryn Bridges Daviana Fletcher |feuds = |loveinterests = |pets = 1 dog |first = Mini Madness |last = Everyone's Replaceable... Even Abby |dancerID = Elliana |dancetables = yes |featured video = Solo "The Journey" (2017) }}Elliana Kathryn Walmsley (born June 23, 2007) is a dancer from Boulder, Colorado. Her mother is Yolanda Walmsley. Elliana first featured on Dance Moms as part of the ALDC mini team in Season 6. However, after the disbandment of the mini team, she joined the elite team in the following season. Elliana and her mother remained on the show until the disbandment of the elite team in Everyone's Replaceable... Even Abby. Other Information *Elliana started dancing at eighteen months old, with her first class being ballet.http://danceadvisor.com/october-2015-featured-dancer-elliana-walmsley/ *Her favorite style of dance is musical theatre, as she loves how it shows a lot of personality and requires a lot of energy and facial expressions. She has also called ballet a favorite style because it is the foundation of all dance. http://www.mylifetime.com/shows/dance-moms/cast/yolanda-elliana *Elliana's dream is to move to New York City, live in a castle and be a principal ballerina at The American Ballet Theatre dancing alongside Misty Copeland. *In addition to competitive dance, Elliana is also a cheerleader for the Cheer Central Suns.https://www.instagram.com/p/BBdrxZclzAC/?taken-by=spudqueen12 *Elliana collaborated with Elizabeth Goitia for a dance video called "Unbreakable". The full video will be released September 16. A preview video can be seen here. *Her signature dance move is her needle. *Her dance role model is Avery Gay. *Elliana used to play soccer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKGiM239rqc *Elliana starred as the lead in the broadway musical Dance Divas Nutcracker during the winter of 2017. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bb6-9vmFWWL/?taken-by=ellianawalmsley_ *Elliana won the YAGP Hope Award at 2018 Salt Lake City.https://www.instagram.com/p/BfZd5qRhjLc/http://yagp.org/?page_id=7051 Other Credits To see 's other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the image gallery for , 'click here'. External Links * * *Lifetime bio page *Meet the Minis: Elliana Lifetime video *News article (April 2016) *Weekend at Celebrity Dance Competition with Elliana References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:Birthdays in June Category:Mini Dancers Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers Category:2007 births